Into the Sky
by feathercloud13
Summary: Returning to one of the FIVE original Clans. What will happen after Firestar and Sandstorm leave them to continue on as a Clan? What kinds of dangers will be lurking in the shadows? Follow Sagepaw in his quest to be a loyal warrior. T just in case...
1. Prologue

SkyClan Cats

**Leader: **Leafstar-brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Sharpclaw-dark ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: **Echosong-silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors: **

Patchfoot-black and white tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Bouncepaw

Shortwhisker-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Clovertail-light brown she-cat with white belly and legs with amber eyes

Cherrytail-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Rockpaw

Sparrowpelt-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice: Tinypaw

**Apprentices: **

Rockpaw-black tom with blue eyes

Bouncepaw-ginger tom with blue eyes

Tinypaw-small white she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Petalnose-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Kits:**

Sagekit-pale gray tom with green eyes

Mintkit-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

***

_Prologue_

_The pale gray kit let out a squeal of fear as a Twoleg loomed over him and his family, yowling in some strange language. It lashed out with its strange-looking forepaws, then plodded away clumsily on two spindly legs. He struggled to press closer to his mother, but he was much too weak. He could faintly see the shape of his sister, Mint, laying beside him. The two siblings were lying by their mother's soft, underbelly fur. They both smelled of sickness, and a bitter scent wafted from their mouths; they hadn't eaten in days. They hadn't been able to suckle from their mother, and she hadn't had a bit of food in days either. She was coughing, her voice hoarse with every cough. _

_He squirmed as his belly rumbled with hunger. He mewled to his mother pitifully, but she only looked down at him with apologetic blue eyes._

"_I'm sorry, Sage, I've no milk. The Twolegs won't give me any food." She looked so weak, as if a simple breeze would knock her off her paws. She rasped her tongue over her son's pale gray fur, her eyes affectionate. She then sniffed her other kit and began grooming her._

_Sage pushed against his mother's belly, demanding milk. _

_She let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, I have no milk. But we'll survive, somehow. Your father promised that he'd help us. He'll come visit soon." _

_He whimpered and pushed his sister Mint out of the way. She let out a small kitten-snarl of protest, but didn't fight back. She was too weak._

_His mother sighed and nudged him away. "Stop, Sage."_

_He glanced up at her defiantly, then settled down, closing his eyes as more hunger rumbled through his stomach, making him feel hollow and dead. He let out a tiny sigh, causing dust to rise up into a small cloud. It settled down immediately, and he breathed out again, watching with amusement as the dust floated up into the air once more. After a few times, though, the hunger became unbearable, and he turned away, letting out a soft whimper. Mint, his sister, was asleep, curled up like she was a mouse trying to hide from a predator. He looked up at his mother, who was flicking her ears around, her eyes flittering to every small movement, her muscles stiffened._

She must be wondering where Rainfur is, _Sage thought to himself. Rainfur was his father, but he wasn't a housecat. He lived out in the forest as a loner, but came by to visit often, usually with fresh-kill. _I hope he gets here soon, I'm so hungry! _Sage prodded his mother and mewed in a hoarse whisper, "I'm hungry, Mother. Milk." _

_She shook her head sadly._

"_Milk. Milk!" he demanded._

"_Shh, you'll wake your sister."_

"_Milk! Milk!" he squealed, mewing pretty loud for the underfed and weak state he was in. _

_He felt Mint stir from beside him, and she joined in the wailing, at a softer voice though. "Milk! Milk! Milk! Milk! Hungry! Hungry!"_

_Their mother, looking helpless and defeated, hushed them with a sweep of her tail. "Stop," she ordered sternly. "I can't help it! I have no food, no milk! I can't help you! The Twolegs are letting us starve! And we're trapped inside this nest!" _

_Sage and Mint both flinched away from their mother. Sage let out a small wail and sat down, feeling as if he'd drop dead at any moment. "Hungry," he sighed, before curling up beside his sister. _

_She looked down at them, her blue eyes soft. "I'm sorry, kits."_

_Suddenly, there was a small tapping noise at the transparent object. Their mother looked up, then leaped up to the ledge just below the transparent wall, meowing. Sage strained his neck up to see what was going on, and immediately felt happy. _Rainfur! _He let out a mew to alert Mint, then watched as his mother pressed up against the transparent wall as if to rub her fur against Rainfur's. In his mouth was a mouse, a fat and juicy looking one at that. But there was no way he could pass it to the queen, the Twoleg had blocked all openings. _

_Rainfur was mewing something to the gray queen, and she flicked her tail in reply. _

_Sage watched as Rainfur jumped down, disappearing from sight. He sighed, all hope was lost…_

**

* * *

**

What do you think? I know, I finally put it up!!! Yay! Please review!!! It was kind of sad, but the rest will be much better, I promise you.


	2. Chapter 1

**In the allegiances, I accidentally put Shortwhisker in there. He actually went back to being a kittypet, so act like he wasn't there. And does anyone know anything about the SkyClan camp? I know it's in a gorge, and the dens are caves, but what about the Highrock? And other details?**

Chapter 1

The pale gray tom pranced around the nursery excitedly, his sister doing the same. His amber eyes were glowing with excitement and happiness as he raced around his mother, mewling with delight. "Leafstar will finally give us mentors!"

His sister, Mintkit, let out a soft purr. "I know, we've been waiting for so long!"

Their mother, a pale gray she-cat with soft blue eyes, let out a raspy purr for her kits. "Yes, you have. And now you're six moons old." She took Mintkit by the scruff, then began to groom the tabby she-kit with rhythmic strokes of her tongue. Mintkit stayed perfectly still, as if she_ wanted_ to be clean. But Sagekit didn't.

His tail quivered with excitement, he could barely stay still! Already, his paws were itching to race out into the woods and make his first kill. _I'm going to catch a vole. A big, fat juicy vole! _he promised himself inwardly.

Petalnose sighed. "Sagekit, you want to look presentable for your ceremony, don't you? At least try to smooth down your ruffled fur."

The pale gray kit rolled his eyes, but he plopped down on the soft, mossy nest and flicked his tongue over his fur a few times, before getting up and pacing again. "How long until sunhigh? Leafstar _promised _that the ceremony would be at sunhigh."

Petalnose released her daughter and padded to her son, making him sit still. "And she will keep her promise. Sunhigh has yet to come. Now get some rest, okay, dear?"

Sagekit sighed and curled up beside Petalnose, his paws twitching at the thought of being able to leave the camp and race after stringy squirrels. He closed his eyes and pictured running through the forest, he could even see the bushy ginger tail of a squirrel ahead of him. But suddenly, that disappeared, and he was surrounded by strange objects, things he had never seen before. It looked almost like a Twoleg nest, but bales of hay surrounded the walls. Things, strange things, were scurrying around on the ground. They looked like mice, but were much too big to be mice. Sagekit whirled around, trying to get away, when something caught his eye. A dark gray tom was lying in the midst of the… creatures. They were trying to kill him!

Sagekit let out a wail of terror and tried to help the fallen cat, but it was no use. He then realized that other cats were fighting the creatures, and they didn't seem to notice the gray tom. Sagekit tried to alert them, but they were busy fighting for their _own _lives. He raced back to the gray tom and pushed some of the mouse-like animals off, but they bared their teeth at him, and he flinched away. He was forced to watch helplessly as the tom took a last, raspy breath, then died. Sagekit let out a whimper. He felt as if the tom was connected to him, a part of him, and that he should help him. The strange mouse-like things soon fled, obviously, something had scared them or warded the off. But Sagekit barely noticed. He sat down beside the dead cat, feeling grievous. But there was nothing he could do.

By now, the other cats had all noticed the gray tom, and raced forward to help him. _But he's already dead, it's too late, _Sagekit thought bitterly. He didn't even look at the other cats. He just stared sadly at the gray tom, then turned away, his tail drooping. He didn't even look at the other cats, there was no point. He turned away and padded away, his whiskers heaving with sadness and anxiety.

Sagekit blinked and found himself in the medicine cat's den, looking up into the worried faces of Petalnose and Echosong.

Echosong let out a purr of relief. "Oh, good, you're awake," she mewed, touching her nose to his forehead. The silver tabby she-cat was SkyClan's medicine cat, and a very good one at that.

Sagekit let out a soft whimper, and turned to Petalnose. She licked his ear tenderly and asked, "What's wrong, dear?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Why am I here?"

"You were thrashing and whimpering in your sleep," his mother replied, her eyes full of worry. "Are you alright?"

"I suppose," he answered. He turned back to Echosong and saw that she had some herbs in her mouth. "What's that?"

"Thyme," Echosong purred, dropping the broad, green leaf on the den floor. "You have to chew on it. I know herbs taste bad, but this isn't pretty bad."

Sagekit turned away. "I'm fine, I don't need herbs."

Echosong sighed. "I know, Sagekit, you're fine. But this is just in case. You want to be a good kit, don't you? If you don't listen, Leafstar may delay your apprentice ceremony," she added, her green eyes gleaming.

_That would be horrible! And Mintkit wouldn't get a mentor, either! Then she'd be angry at me! _Sagekit complied, taking the leaf in his mouth and chewing it. The juice flowed into his throat, and the tangy smell wafted around him. At last, he finished, and scowled. "That was disgusting!"

Echosong purred. "I know, but you'll be all healthy and ready for your apprentice ceremony soon."

He dipped his head. "Thank you, Echosong." He turned to his mother. "Can we go back to the nursery now?"

The gray queen exchanged a glance with Echosong, then shook her head. "Not yet. I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Were you dreaming about something, Sagekit?" Petalnose asked, her blue eyes wide and pleading for an answer.

Sagekit shuffled his paws uncomfortably, then nodded slowly. "I was in some sort of Twoleg nest. But there weren't any Twolegs inside, only these weird looking mice. But they weren't mice, they were bigger, and had ugly yellow teeth." After he described the strange animals, he went on, "And there was a cat laying underneath a bunch of the mice. He was about to die. I tried to help him, but I couldn't. Then I looked around and realized that there were more cats, fighting with the mice. But they didn't notice the tom."

Petalnose was staring at him intently, listening to every word. Echosong was listening as well, her ears pointed forward.

"…And… well, I saw the cat taking in his last breath, then die. I just felt like that cat was somehow… well, a part of me," Sagekit replied, his tail flicking. "I don't know," he added, his head hanging low as he let out a sigh.

"Did you see what the other cats looked like?" Echosong asked.

Sagekit shook his head. "No. I did see a flash of ginger pelt, though. Do you know what the big mice were?"

Petalnose nodded slowly. "Th-they're rats."

"Rats?" Sagekit's eyes widened. He'd heard of rats before, his mother had told him that his father had been killed by rats.

Echosong nodded. "That's right. I should tell you about the rats, actually---" The silver tabby was cut off when a loud mew sounded from the gorge.

Leafstar was calling a Clan meeting! Sagekit glanced outside the den and realized that sunhigh had finally arrived. The apprentice ceremony would begin!

Sagekit glanced at Petalnose, and she nodded, flicking her tail. He purred happily and scrambled out of the den, meeting Mintkit, who was emerging from the nursery. His sister's eyes lit up, and she raced toward him.

"Sagekit, you're okay! Come on, let's go! We're about to become apprentices!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Sagekit purred and flicked his tail. "I know, let's go!" He glanced back and saw that Petalnose and Echosong were padding after them, their gait happy. But their eyes were clouded. Perhaps they knew something about his dream that he didn't. He turned away and looked up at Leafstar, wriggling with excitement.

Leafstar gazed down at them, her amber eyes warm. Then her eyes flickered to the other SkyClan cats. "My duty today is to give two kits their apprentice names, and appoint mentors for them."

Sagekit and his sister exchanged glances, then looked back up at Leafstar. The brown and cream tabby purred and mewed, "Mintkit, step forward please."

Sagekit let out a small mew of encouragement for his sister, who stepped forward boldly, her head held high.

Leafstar looked down at her, then up and past her. Sagekit followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at Echosong. The silver medicine cat was moving her head in a small motion, kind of like shaking her head, as if to say, "no."

Sagekit narrowed his eyes, but he looked back to Leafstar, who was gazing down at Mintkit again.

The cream and brown tabby she-cat meowed, "From now on, you will be known as Mintpaw. And your mentor shall be…" After a moment of hesitation, she said, "Sharpclaw."

Sagekit turned to look at Sharpclaw, the deputy of SkyClan. He had a dark ginger pelt and light green eyes that were always full of life and cheerful. He purred and got up to his paws, padding over to Mintpaw. They touched noses for a brief moment, then padded to the side.

Sagekit sucked in his breath. Leafstar and Clovertail were the only ones without apprentices now! And it was unlikely that Clovertail would take an apprentice so soon after her own kits were apprenticed. He looked up at Leafstar, feeling flutters in his stomach.

She purred, then mewed, "Sagekit, I now give you the name Sagepaw. I'm sure you'll do well as an apprentice."

Sagepaw dipped his head respectfully, apprehensively awaiting the assignment of his mentor.

"I will be your mentor," Leafstar announced, letting shocked murmurs ripple through the crowd.

"But there's nothing special about him!" Rockpaw called out. He was soon hushed by his mentor, Cherrytail, but he still looked defiant.

Sagepaw winced at the comment. His first moment as an apprentice, and he'd already been ridiculed! He looked up at Leafstar, his green eyes glowing with determination. He'd prove that he was worthy of having the Clan leader as his mentor!

Leafstar returned the look, then snapped to Rockpaw, "Show more respect next time, Rockpaw!"

The black tom lowered his head, ashamed, and Sagepaw felt satisfaction well up inside of him.

"I'm sure you both will serve the Clan well as apprentices," Leafstar purred, dismissing the meeting with a flick of her tail.

Sagepaw purred and congratulated his sister.

"Thanks," she said, her eyes sparkling. "I can't wait to go out and train!"

"Me, too!" Sagepaw replied, bounding up in the air, then back down again. He turned and saw Petalnose rushing toward the two, her tail held high.

"I'm so happy for you both!" the gray queen purred happily, licking each kit on the ear.

Sagepaw licked his mother's muzzle, flicking his tail with glee. "I can't wait to go see the territory!"

"Why don't we go now?"

Sagepaw turned around and saw Leafstar considered him. "Oh, we can?"

"Why not?" the she-cat purred, her ears twitching with amusement.

Sagepaw's green eyes lit up. "Let's go, then!"

Sharpclaw approached them. "Minpaw, we'll be joining them."

Mintpaw purred and glanced at her brother. "Great!"

"Let's go, then," Leafstar purred. She led the way out of the gorge, and toward the small patch of woods near the Twolegplace.

***

Sagepaw returned to camp, his paw pads feeling kind of sore and feeling very hungry. "Can I get some fresh-kill?"

"Sure," Leafstar mewed. "Help yourself. Then get some rest, okay? Tomorrow, I'll take you out hunting. Perhaps you'll be able to catch your first fresh-kill."

Sagepaw purred. "I'd love to!" He sat down and licked his paw pads, then got back up again.

"Your paws sore?" Leafstar asked.

Sagepaw nodded. "Yes. We were traveling around quite a while."

Leafstar purred. "SkyClan cats have powerful haunches that help them leap up in the air, and they also have stiff, strong paw pads. You're only six moons old, but those will develop soon."

He looked down at his paws and purred. "Good, because I don't want to walk around the gorge with soft kitty pet-like paws." He dipped his head to Leafstar and Sharpclaw, then padded to the fresh-kill pile, Mintpaw beside him. Nosing around in the fresh-kill pile, he finally decided on a mouse and bit into it quickly, gulping it down in barely five swift gulps.

Mintpaw rolled her eyes. "Slow down, Sagepaw."

Sagepaw licked his jaws as he finished his meal. "What? I was hungry!" he said defensively, licking his whiskers.

His sister purred and nudged him playfully, then finished her vole. "I'm going to go talk to the other apprentices. Come on, we can learn from them."

Sagepaw stood up reluctantly and followed his sister to where Rockpaw, Bouncepaw, and Tinypaw were talking.

"Hi," Mintpaw purred, sitting down beside Tinypaw.

Rockpaw narrowed his eyes, but he didn't say anything more. His brother, Bouncepaw, nodded, and Tinypaw flicked an ear. All three looked disinterested.

Sagepaw rolled his eyes and sat down. "So… what's it like being an apprentice?"

Tinypaw spoke first. "It's fun, of course, but hard work."

_I could've figured that out on my own, _Sagepaw though inwardly. "Yes, but are there any tips you can give us?"

Bouncepaw nodded. "Yeah, make sure you stay in the Clan boundaries. And stay away from Twolegs."

_I could've figured that one out, too! _

"Anything else?"

Rockpaw shrugged. "No."

Sagepaw looked at the other two cats, but they remained silent. He shrugged and turned to Mintpaw. "Well, Leafstar told me to get some rest, since we're going hunting tomorrow."

Mintpaw nodded. "I'll go with you."

Sagepaw flicked his tail and trotted to the apprentices den. He sniffed around for a place that wasn't taken, then settled down, curling his tail over his paws. He closed his eyes and felt Mintpaw's pelt brush his. He gave her a friendly lick on the ear and mewed, "Good night."

Even before the she-cat replied, he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sagepaw blinked his eyes open, expecting to be buried in his mother's warm fur, but instead, he was curled up beside his sister, on a nice moss nest. He blinked again, then thought excitedly, _I'm an apprentice! _He quickly got up to his paws, then shook his fur. Rockpaw, Bouncepaw, and Tinypaw had woken up and left by now. _It wouldn't have hurt them to wake us up, _he thought bitterly, remembering how rude Rockpaw had been the previous day. He prodded his sister.

"Mintpaw, get up," he growled. "Mintpaw."

"What?" his sister grumbled, not even bothering to open her eyes.

He sighed. "Come on, I'm sure Sharpclaw has something planned for you today."

At those words, the gray tabby she-cat shot up. "He said he'd teach me some battle moves!"

Sagepaw purred. "And Leafstar told me that we'd go hunting today!" He raced out of the apprentices den eagerly. "I'm going to catch my first prey!" he said proudly.

Mintpaw rolled her eyes. "So? I'll be able to beat you in battle!"

"We're in the same Clan, we won't need to fight each other," he pointed out, flicking his tail. He scanned the clearing, looking for Leafstar. He spotted her sitting in front of the medicine cat's den, speaking to Echosong. He mewed bye to his sister and padded closer, hanging back so that he wouldn't disturb the two cats' conversation.

Leafstar must've noticed him, because she glanced at her, then quickly excused herself. "Hello, Sagepaw," she purred. "I'd rather have you wake up a bit earlier in the future, but you're not up so late. Come on, first I'll show you some hunting crouches and techniques. Then we can go out in the woods."

Sagepaw nodded eagerly. "Sure."

"And remember, as an apprentice, you have duties. You have to clean out dens, and help the medicine cats, perhaps. And remember, you can't eat unless you've hunted or given permission to eat."

Sagepaw nodded. "Yes, Leafstar."

"Good," the she-cat purred. "Come on, follow me."

Sagepaw followed his mentor out of the rocky gorge and into the small patch of woods right outside Twolegplace. They came to a fairly small clearing.

"Okay, watch me," Leafstar meowed, dropping into a crouch. She stepped lightly on her paws, her tail streaming out behind her. Her head was low, and her haunches down low as well. "You try."

Sagepaw tried to maintain the same position as Leafstar, trying to step lightly, and balancing his whole body. Losing balance, he stumbled to the side, but tried again.

"That's pretty good," Leafstar praised. "You're a quick leaner."

Sagepaw licked his chest fur and mewed, "Thanks."

"Now, try to tuck your paws in more so you can stalk the prey without making too much noise," the she-cat suggested, guiding the apprentice into the correct position with her tail. "Good."

Sagepaw flicked an ear and looked straight ahead, as if he had a mouse located as his target.

Leafstar crouched, then took a few steps forward, moving in a graceful and fluid motion. "Try that."

Sagepaw nodded and moved forward, his tail weaving the air.

Leafstar let out an amused purr. "Now, keep that tail still. Out in the forest, you can rattle some brambles with that and scare the prey away."

"Oh," Sagepaw replied, trying again.

"That's pretty good," the cream and brown she-cat said, nodding. "Let's try it out."

Sagepaw's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Sure, why not?" Leafstar purred. "Now hush, and see if you can smell anything."

Sagepaw parted his jaws slightly, breathing in the air. "I think… vole?"

"Well, it's actually a mouse, but it was close," his mentor whispered. "Stay downwind of it, and see if you can get close.

Sagepaw nodded, then dropped into the crouch, his heart thudding with excitement. _I can do this, I can do this, I can catch that mouse! _He took a few steps closer, hiding in undergrowth and staying downwind. He was so close, he'd catch that mouse---

His paw stepped on a dry leaf, which let out a loud _crunch. _The mouse squeaked with fear and raced away into the undergrowth. He hissed to himself, and was surprised to see Leafstar act swiftly. She raced toward the mouse and snagged it with an outstretched paw, then gave it a killing blow.

Sagepaw stared in awe. "Um, great catch."

"Thank you. And don't worry, you'll get it soon. Watch for something that could startle the prey," Leafstar instructed patiently.

Sagepaw nodded. "Right."

"Let's go try another place in the woods, the prey here probably was scared off."

Sagepaw nodded again, and followed his mentor through the thick woods, scenting the air.

They reached a quiet grove of trees at the edge of the woods. Sagepaw opened his mouth and breathed in air. He was sure this time. "Vole."

"Correct," Leafstar mewed quietly, her eyes twinkling. "Do you think you can catch it?"

Sagepaw nodded, dropping into the hunter's crouch. The vole was near the roots of a tree. He stealthily stalked around it, so he'd be downwind, then crept closer. This time, he paid attention to everything before putting his paw down. Finally, he was a tail-length away. He was to the side of some brambles, and the vole was so close to him! _I can do this…_ He leapt, startling the vole. It began to run, but he was quicker. He caught the vole and bit its scruff, then spat out the limp form, staring down at it proudly.

"Great job!" Leafstar commended, touching her nose to Sagepaw's.

"Thank you," Sagepaw purred proudly. He picked up the vole in his jaw.

"Let's go back to camp. You can show that to the other apprentices," Leafstar meowed.

Sagepaw nodded and followed his mentor back toward camp.

***

Sagepaw put the vole down in the fresh-kill pile, but Leafstar stopped him.

"How about you take that to Echosong? I'm sure she'd appreciate it. Then you can get yourself something to eat."

"Yes, Leafstar," he replied, picking up the vole. He padded through the gorge until he came to the cave that served as the medicine cat's den. "Echosong?" he called out around the vole he carried in his mouth.

The silver tabby's face appeared. "Oh, hello, Sagepaw."

"I brought this for you," Sagepaw meowed proudly. "It's my first kill."

Echosong purred and licked the apprentice between the ears. "Thank you, Sagepaw. Congratulations." She took the vole and disappeared into the cave.

Sagepaw padded back to the main camp and looked through the fresh-kill pile. He picked a squirrel to eat and sat down near the apprentices den. He spotted Bouncepaw padding toward him with a sparrow in his mouth.

"Hi," Sagepaw meowed.

Bouncepaw nodded. "Hi. I heard you went hunting today. Did you catch anything?"

Sagepaw purred. "Yeah, I caught a vole!"

"Great," Bouncepaw mewed in reply. "You're lucky to have Leafstar as your mentor."

"Oh, right. Yeah, it's an honor," Sagepaw said self-consciously.

Bouncepaw must've noticed, because he said, "It is, Sagepaw. And don't let Rockpaw get to you, he's just jealous. He's the oldest, so he thinks he's the best."

Sagepaw nodded. "Thanks."

Bouncepaw nodded, then bit into his sparrow, gulping it down hungrily.

Sagepaw took another bite of his squirrel, then another. After a few more bites, the only thing left was the carcass.

Soon, Mintpaw and Sharpclaw padded back into camp, along with Tinypaw and Sparrowpelt. The two apprentices made their way to where Sagepaw and Bouncepaw were.

"Hi, Mintpaw," Sagepaw purred. "Guess what? I caught a vole! It was my first catch!"

"Great," Mintpaw replied. "Sharpclaw taught me some battle techniques. Tinypaw and I practiced together, it was fun!"

Tinypaw nodded in agreement, flicking her tail. "You did pretty well, seeing that it was your first time. Well, now I'm starved! Let's get some fresh-kill!"

Mintpaw nodded in agreement, and the two cats both stood up and began padding toward the dip in the stone gorge where fresh-kill was piled. Sagepaw watched as his sister chose a plump thrush and padded back over. Tinypaw soon followed, a songbird in her jaws. The two she-cat sat down and looked up.

"So, what were you talking about earlier?" Mintpaw mewed as she took a bite of her fresh-kill.

***

"Sagepaw, we'll be doing some battle training soon. I'll just have a word with Sharpclaw, so get ready, and wait for me here," Leafstar meowed.

Sagepaw nodded. "Yes, Leafstar. Thanks."

The dapple coated she-cat purred and flicked her tail. "Go on," she meowed as she padded away.

Sagepaw looked around, then purred as he caught sight of his sister racing into camp excitedly, carrying fresh-kill.

"Look, Sagepaw!" the light gray tabby mewed. "I caught my first fresh-kill!" She spat out a brown mouse and a sparrow. "Look!"

Sagepaw touched noses to his sister's. "Good job." He was a bit envious, though. He had only been able to catch a single vole.

Mintpaw purred proudly. "I'm going to take the sparrow to Echosong! And then, I'll put the mouse on the fresh-kill pile."

Her brother nodded. "Want help?"

"No, I want to do it myself," the tabby replied, picking up the sparrow and bounding away.

"Okay, then. I'm going battle training, I'll see you later!" he called after her. He wasn't sure if she heard. As he waited for Leafstar, he examined his paw pads. They had started to harden, and he was used to walking on the stony gorge ground now. His haunches were more powerful, so he could leap high into trees.

He jumped when he heard a voice behind him. "Oh, hello, Leafstar," he said hastily, licking his chest fur to hide his embarrassment.

The cream and brown she-cat purred. "Come on, Sagepaw. Follow me."

The pale gray tom picked himself up and followed his mentor out of camp. They came to a grassy knoll where they could battle train.

"Okay, Sagepaw, when someone leaps at you, what's your first instinct?" the dappled she-cat asked.

"Get out of the way."

"Right." Leafstar leapt at the apprentice without warning. He scrambled out of the way quickly, panting.

Leafstar purred. "Pretty good. But you have to keep moving." She leapt at him again, her claws sheathed. Sagepaw jumped out of the way, but was winded when the she-cat's paw knocked him aside. He got up immediately, ready for action. Leafstar lunged for him again, but he jumped away. She leaped again, and landed on the pale gray tom this time, pinning him down. He thrashed and squirmed, trying to get away from her grip, but she held him down fast. Finally, he gave up, and went limp.

Leafstar retreated and purred, "That was impressive, seeing it was your first time. Let me show you some techniques."

Sagepaw watched and listened attentively and eagerly.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sagepaw jumped and whirled around, every hair on his pelt standing on end. "Oh, it's you." His fur flattened. "Sorry, Bouncepaw, you just scared me."

The ginger tom purred, his whiskers twitching. "Well, Patchfoot told me that I'd be assessed for my warrior name today! Isn't that great? Rockpaw and Tinypaw, too."

"Really?" Sagepaw meowed. "I'm happy for you." He felt a twinge of envy, but it soon vanished. "That's good. I hope you do well."

"Thanks," Bouncepaw replied. "I'll see you later." With that, he raced away.

Sagepaw chuckled, then looked around camp. Leafstar was striding toward him. "Hello, Leafstar," he meowed, dipping his head.

Leafstar purred. "Sagepaw, I was thinking we could do a little hunting today. I'll teach you a special SkyClan trick." Her amber eyes sparkled.

"Okay!" Sagepaw meowed eagerly. "That sounds great! Can we go now?"

The cream and brown dappled she-cat nodded. "Come on, we'll go to the woods again. Would you like to lead the way?"

Sagepaw nodded and raced ahead, slowing to a stop on the soft grass underfoot. Leafstar padded up behind him.

"Now, you've started to develop those powerful haunches that'll help you jump high. SkyClan cats are known for that, and our diet mostly consists of birds," Leafstar said. "Watch this."

She stalked through the undergrowth until she was directly under a branch. A small sparrow was sitting on it, looking down on the cat as if to mock her. Leafstar gathered her legs underneath her and leapt up, snagging the bird with her claws and bringing it down.

Sagepaw watched in amazement as his mentor carried the sparrow back.

"Would you like to try?"

He nodded.

***

"Yep, and I caught a thrush and a starling," Sagepaw boasted, his chest puffed with pride.

Bouncepaw purred. "Nice job, Sagepaw."

"Well, how was your assessment?" he asked.

The ginger tom's fur fluffed up with excitement. "It was great! Patchfoot, Sparrowpelt, and Cherrytail all agreed that my siblings and I did a good job. We're going to become warriors later today!"

"Really? I'm happy for you," Sagepaw meowed to his friend. "I wonder what names Leafstar will give you."

Bouncepaw's eyes went wide. "I'm not sure, I hope they're good names, though."

Sagepaw nodded in agreement. He looked around and saw his sister, with Sharpclaw, enter camp. They had fresh-kill in their mouths. "I'm just going to see Mintpaw," he said to Bouncepaw. Then he got up and padded over slowly.

"You did a nice job, Mintpaw," Sharpclaw was saying gruffly. "You can have some fresh-kill." With that, the dark ginger tom padded off to the warriors den.

"Hey, Mintpaw," Sagepaw meowed, greeting his sister with a friendly lick on the ear.

The pale tabby flicked her tail. "Hi, Sagepaw." She rummaged through the fresh-kill pile until she found a plump starling. "Want to share? I'm hungry, but I don't think I can finish this whole thing."

"Sure," he replied, sitting down by his sister. He let her take the first bite, then took a bite himself. "You went hunting? Did you do anything else?"

Mintpaw shook her head. "No, all we did was hunt. What about you?"

"I went hunting with Leafstar earlier. She taught me how to jump high into trees to catch birds," Sagepaw said smugly.

Mintpaw flicked an ear to acknowledge that she had heard and bent over to take another bite of the starling.

"Did you hear about the warrior ceremony later?"

Mintpaw looked up abruptly. "Rockpaw, Bouncepaw, and Tinypaw are getting their warrior names?"

Sagepaw nodded. "Yeah, they already had their assessment."

Mintpaw purred. "I didn't know it'd be this soon," she said. "I see Bouncepaw over there, but where are his littermates?"

"I don't know," Sagepaw admitted, shrugging. "Maybe they're resting in the apprentices den. They do have to sit vigil tonight."

Mintpaw nodded in agreement. "True." She finished the starling and began to groom herself. Sagepaw joined in, licking his sister's gray tabby fur. She blinked gratefully and groomed her brother. The two littermates shared tongues for a while until Petalnose padded up to them.

"Hi, Petalnose," Sagepaw purred, getting up and flicking his tail.

The she-cat licked her son between the ears. "How is your training going?"

"Great!" Mintpaw replied, walking over to the two cats. "Sharpclaw said that I was a good fighter."

"I'm proud of you," Petalnose said, nuzzling her daughter. "I have to go on a patrol soon, but I'll see you soon, alright?" She glanced at Sagepaw warily, as if to say more to him. "Um, Sagepaw? Could you go and see Echosong? I think she wanted to speak to you about… something." Her voice was hesitant.

Sagepaw regarded her for a moment, then dipped his head. "Alright."

Petalnose nodded and trotted farther into the gorge.

"Why do you have to go see Echosong?" Mintpaw asked.

Sagepaw shrugged. "I have no idea. I should go right now."

"Yes, don't keep her waiting," Mintpaw mewed. "I'll see you later, then, Sagepaw."

He nodded and trotted toward the medicine cat's den. Echosong had been waiting for him.

"Sagepaw," she said warmly. "Come in."

"Petalnose sent me. She said you wanted to speak to me," Sagepaw explained as he padded into the den.

The silver she-cat nodded in agreement. "Actually, yes. Do you remember that dream you had, before you got your apprentice name?"

Sagepaw tilted his head to the side. "Um, yes, but it was a while ago."

"I know," the medicine cat replied patiently. "But you remember it, correct?"

He nodded uncertainly, wondering where the conversation was going. "Was it a prophecy of some sort?" he asked, a trace of fear in his voice.

Echosong let out a soft purr. "No, Sagepaw, don't worry. But I think I should explain the dream to you. I think I know exactly what it was."

Sagepaw nodded, eager to hear more.

"That cat… that died," Echosong began slowly. "… was your father."

"Rainfur?" Sagepaw's eyes stretched wide. "My father?"

Echosong nodded. "The rat attack happened when you were just a kit. Do you remember Firestar and Sandstorm?"

Sagepaw shook his head. "Who are they? Was Firestar SkyClan's former leader?"

"No," Echosong said, shaking her head. She began to speak of the Five Original Clans. "SkyClan was driven off, and our ancestors fled. They found this gorge. But they couldn't live here, and they all scattered. Some became kittypets, some became loners."

Sagepaw's eyes widened. "Why couldn't they remain as a Clan?"

"Because of the rats," Echosong hissed. Sagepaw flinched. He'd never heard the kind, patient medicine cat hiss before.

"The rats? The ones in my dream?"

Echosong nodded and went on to explain how the huge army of rats had managed to injure and even kill many cats. "So SkyClan could not live here in the gorge." Then she explained how Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, and his mate, Sandstorm, had journeyed all the way to the gorge to help re-build SkyClan. "They helped us get rid of the rats. But your father died in the battle."

Sagepaw nodded, his head hanging low. "Oh."

"He died as a brave warrior, who fought to protect his Clan, his mate, and his kits," Echosong said with conviction. She licked Sagepaw's nose and laid her tail on his shoulder comfortingly. "The dream you had… well, the way you described it, that's not how it went, Sagepaw. The cats tried to help him. I think you had that dream based off what you were told as a little kit. You didn't remember clearly."

Sagepaw nodded, his eyes downcast.

"I want you to eat this," Echosong said. She got a yellow-orange flowed and shook it, making a black seed fall out. "Chew the seed. It'll help you deal with the shock. I'm sure you didn't expect all of this to be dumped on you."

Sagepaw blinked his thanks and lapped up the seed obediently. "Can I go now?"

Echosong nodded. "Yes, Sagepaw. I'll see you later."

The pale gray tom nodded and turned to leave. His ears flicked when the medicine cat called after him, "If you think Mintpaw should know, tell her. If not, don't." He nodded and padded out, heading to the apprentices den.

Mintpaw was inside, but when she saw him, she got up and rushed over. "Sagepaw, are you okay?"

He shook his head and crashed down into his nest, sleep overcoming him.

***

_Rats! Everywhere! _

_"Get away from me!" he snarled, biting one and throwing it aside. But more flooded over him, and wouldn't stop. Soon, he was covered from ear-tip to claw. "Stop it!" he yowled. _

_"Stop it! Get away from me!"_

"Okay, okay, stop being a prickly hedgehog!" a voice hissed.

Sagepaw blinked sleepily and saw Mintpaw prodding him. "Oh, sorry," he said, yawning. "What do you want?"

Mintpaw rolled her eyes. "Get up or you'll miss the warriors ceremony! Don't you want to watch?"

"Oh, right!" Sagepaw got up, flicking his tongue over his fur a few times before following his sister out of the den. The cats of SkyClan were crowded in the center of the gorge, looking up at Leafstar, who was seated on the Rockpile.

"We're gathered here to bestow three warrior names upon our apprentices," Leafstar announced, her clear voice bouncing off the walls of the gorge. "First, Rockpaw."

Sagepaw held back a snort of contempt. He'd never grown fond of that haughty, black tom.

Rockpaw took a step forward and leaped onto the Rockpile, his chest puffed with pride. Determinations gleamed in his blue eyes as he looked at Leafstar.

"Rockpaw, Cherrytail tells me that you've near to perfect hunting skills and that you're a fierce fighter," Leafstar said. She searched through the crowd, then let her eyes settle on a tortoiseshell she-cat. "Cherrytail, do you approve of Rockpaw receiving his warrior name?"

The tortoiseshell she-cat nodded.

"Rockpaw, do you agree to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," the black apprentice said.

"Then I hereon give this apprentice his warrior name. Rockclaw."

Rockclaw licked Leafstar's shoulder respectfully, and the leader rested her muzzle on his head for a brief moment.

"And now, Bouncepaw," Leafstar said, resting her amber gaze on the ginger tom. As Rockclaw leapt down from Rockpile, his brother jumped up to it.

"Patchfoot, do you agree that Bouncepaw has completed his training and deserves the warrior name he will receive soon?" Leafstar questioned.

The black and white tom dipped his head. "Of course, Leafstar."

"Well, then, Bouncepaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your own life?"

The ginger tom nodded and said, "I do," in a loud voice.

Sagepaw purred as Leafstar announced, "You will now be called Bouncefur."

The ginger tom blinked, then licked Leafstar's shoulder. The leader returned the gesture by resting her muzzle on his head.

Then came Tinypaw. As soon as Leafstar called her name, she leapt up the Rockpile. Her fur was fluffed up, and her tail looked twice its size. Her eyes glanced from one thing to another, and it was obvious that she was nervous.

Sagepaw felt a twinge of sympathy for her.

"Sparrowpelt. Do you think Tinypaw has met all the requirements for becoming a warrior?" Leafstar asked.

The dark brown tabby tom bowed his head. "Yes, she has."

Leafstar turned to Tinypaw and repeated the question. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your own life?"

The small white she-cat nodded, then squeaked, "I-I do." Her green eyes were wide.

Leafstar let out a small chuckle and purred, "Then you will now be known as Tinystripe." She started the gesture first, resting her muzzle on Tinystripe's small head. The new warrior seemed to calm down a bit as she licked the leader's shoulder.

"You three will sit vigil for us tonight," Leafstar said, eyeing the three new warriors.

"Rockclaw! Bouncefur! Tinystripe!" the Clan cheered.

Sagepaw joined in immediately. Rockclaw's head was held high with pride. Bouncefur's chest was puffed out. Tinystripe's ears twitched, and her tail flicked from side to side.

When the cheering subsided, Sagepaw rushed to the new warriors. "Congratulations," he purred loudly.

Rockclaw eyed him, then turned his head away, as if to shun the small, pale tom. But Bouncefur let out a meow of pride.

"Thanks, Sagepaw," he said, purring.

Tinystripe nodded. "Thanks. I was so nervous up there!"

"You did great," Sagepaw purred, touching his nose to each cat, expect Rockclaw.

Mintpaw nodded in agreement. "Your names are so sophisticated! Tinystripe! It has such a pretty ring to it. And Bouncefur. It suits you." She glanced at Rockclaw and meowed, "Your name is nice, too. It sounds strong and fearsome."

The black tom glanced at her, then muttered, "Thanks."

Mintpaw nodded shyly, then turned back to the other two cats. "You have to sit vigil! Won't you be tired?"

"Yeah," Bouncefur admitted. "We will. But we won't utter a sound, nor will we get a blink of sleep. I promised to follow the warrior code."

Tinystripe nodded. "I got some rest before the ceremony, so I'm hoping I'll do well on the vigil."

"The vigil will be soon," Sagepaw pointed out, noticing the sun had already disappeared in the horizon, and the sky had begun to darken.

Mintpaw nodded. "I hope you do well."

"Thanks."

Mintpaw turned to her brother. "Come on, let's go. I'm tired."

Sagepaw nodded and followed her to the apprentices den. The large cave seemed so cold and empty without the others. He curled up beside Mintpaw and closed his eyes, sleeping a peaceful, dreamless slumber.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Good job," Leafstar purred.

Sagepaw nodded gratefully as he buried his catch, a small sparrow.

Leafstar's ear twitched at the sound of small rustlings, and she stalked forward, probably to catch the prey.

Sagepaw tested the air, then padded deeper into the woods. He was close to Twolegplace. He despised that repulsive scent! His mother told him that she'd once been a kitty pet, but she never elaborated on the details. Sagepaw shook his head to focus on hunting and scented the air again. _Squirrel. _He stalked forward, spotting the bushy tail waving about in the air. It began to scamper up a tree. Sagepaw raced forward, leaping up and snagging the creature's tail. With a purr of satisfaction, he bit its throat, then buried it in the dirt so he could come back and pick it up. As he kicked the dirt back over it, he stiffened. Had he heard a noise?

_Crack. Crack. Rustle. _

There it was! He hissed and whirled around, his hackles raised. He scented the air, and some strange scent overpowered his senses. He spat, wrinkling his nose. He'd never smelled anything like this before. It was a mix of Twolegs and… something strange. But it was a cat, that was for sure.

"Show yourself!" he growled, every hair on his pelt standing on end.

A chuckle followed.

"You shouldn't be on SkyClan territory!" Sagepaw spat.

"SkyClan?" the cat meowed, obviously interested. "So I made it. Huh. Wait until I tell them!"

"Get off our territory!" snarled Sagepaw, although he was confused at the cat's words.

"No, I don't think I will," was the smug reply.

By now, Sagepaw had pinpointed the cat. He was most likely hiding behind the bramble thicket a few paces ahead. He timed himself, then leapt. Immediately, a brown shape shot out, darting away. But it stopped and whirled around to face Sagepaw. It was a tomcat, he had brown fur, and some darker stripes. His hazel eyes burned into Sagepaw's own eyes.

Sagepaw bunched his legs underneath himself, ready to pounce. The tom beat him to it.

The brown cat bowled Sagepaw over, then pinned him down, firmly placing his paws on the apprentice's shoulders.

"Get off!" Sagepaw hissed, kicking with his hind paws. This made the other cat loosen his grip, and he used the opportunity to get away.

He faced the tom, his hackles raised, and slowly crept closer. He lashed out with his paws and was able to leave a small cut on the brown tom's flank. He hissed and leapt at Sagepaw, but the gray tom jumped away quickly.

"I'll get you for that!" the tom spat. He was no older than Sagepaw, he just looked bigger.

Sagepaw jumped away, but miscalculated the tom's jump and was pinned down. He squirmed and thrashed, but the other tom did not let up. "Get off!" he hissed.

The tom looked down at him smugly, his eyes saying, _I won. _

Suddenly, a whirl of fur flew through the air, and the tom was knocked off of him. Sagepaw scrambled up to his paws.

Leafstar had pinned the tom down, growling down at him. For once, that stupid tom looked scared! His hazel eyes were wide open, and his fur was fluffed out.

"Who are you?" Leafstar demanded.

The tom looked petrified of the leader as he replied, "My n-name is… T-Timber."

Leafstar's eyes narrowed. "You're a rogue? A loner?"

"No," Timber answered. "I come from that way." He motioned toward Twolegplace.

"You're a kittypet?" Leafstar questioned, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

Timber shook his head. "No, I don't live with No-furs. I lived around them, with other cats."

Although Sagepaw was confused, Leafstar didn't seem to be.

"A band?" she asked.

Timberpaw nodded. "Yes."

Leafstar reluctantly stepped off the tom. "Why are you here?"

Timber quickly rose to his paws. "I heard of SkyClan. And I wanted to join. I'm not happy with my life in the band."

Leafstar's amber eyes narrowed to tiny slits. "And what makes you think we'll accept you?"

Timber shrugged and lowered his head. "If I could speak to your leader, then---"

"I am the leader," Leafstar hissed. "My name is Leafstar."

Timber cringed. "O-oh. I'm sorry. Please, Leafstar. I want to join SkyClan. Isn't SkyClan in need of more cats? I promise to be loyal, I'll never go back to my band."

Sagepaw held his breath. He already disliked this cat!

Leafstar thought for a moment, then sighed. "We'll return to camp. Come, Sagepaw. We'll pick up the fresh-kill later."

Sagepaw nodded, glancing at Timber for a moment before padding ahead. Leafstar took position behind Timber, probably to keep an eye on him.

When the three cats padded back into camp, Sparrowpelt, who'd been on guard duty, looked up with alarm. He dipped his head to Leafstar, then glanced over at Timber.

More cats hissed in confusion. "Who's he?" someone called out.

Leafstar lifted her tail, and silence ensued. Turning to Sagepaw, she murmured, "Good job hunting, go ahead and get some rest." Then she led Timberpaw toward her den.

Sagepaw sighed. He was a SkyClan apprentice, but he'd been beaten by a mere cat from Twolegplace! He looked around and saw Mintpaw sitting with Tinystripe. He padded over reluctantly, flicking his tail in greeting.

"Hey, Sagepaw," Mintpaw meowed.

"Who was that tom?" Tinystripe asked.

Sagepaw shrugged. "We caught him trespassing, then he asked to join SkyClan."

"Really?" Tinystripe's eyes sparkled with interest. "I wonder if Leafstar will let him stay." She looked around, then said, "I have to tell this to my brothers!" She swiftly padded off.

Sagepaw let out a small sigh and lowered his head down.

"What's wrong, Sagepaw?" his sister asked, nosing her brother's fur.

"It's just…" He shook his head. "Well… I'm a SkyClan apprentice. I've been training for several moons. And… that Timber comes along… He pinned me down in one heartbeat!"

Mintpaw rolled his eyes and nuzzled her brother. "Sagepaw, that cat's obviously bigger than you in size. Besides, it doesn't matter. That doesn't mean you're weaker or anything."

Sagepaw shrugged. "I guess. But he's such an aggravating mouse brain! He think he's better than everyone else."

Mintpaw rolled her eyes. "That sounds like Rockclaw. Well, anyway, don't let him get to you."

"You're right," Sagepaw meowed. He brightened up, getting up to his paws and shaking his fur.

"Hey, look," Mintpaw mewed.

Sagepaw looked up at the Rockpile. Leafstar was calling a Clan meeting. Sharpclaw was glancing at Timber suspiciously, but the young brown tom seemed unfazed.

"Cats of SkyClan. It's been a while since we were rebuilt. Since then, though, there have not been any new additions to the Clan. This young tom here was found on our territory. Sagepaw was able to hold him off until I got there." The dappled she-cat gazed down at her apprentice, and he let out a purr of pride. "Timber is his name. He wishes to join SkyClan. He's from a band of rogues in Twolegplace, but he does not find happiness there. He thinks he'll lead a better life here."

Some cats let out mews of protest, but were silenced by sharp glances by Leafstar.

"I've decided to let him stay," Leafstar announced. "He will train alongside Sagepaw and Mintpaw as a SkyClan apprentice. He will be called Timberpaw. And his mentor shall be… Sparrowpelt."

***

Sagepaw's eyes glinted with determination as he prepared to leap for his enemy. Bunching his legs underneath him, he jumped, calculating the leap so that he landed right on top of…. He landed on Leafstar's back, but the she-cat rolled over, pushing him off. He got up to his paws immediately, keeping his paws light. Keeping his eyes fixed on his mentor, he crept closer slowly, challengingly. Leafstar watched him, her eyes narrowed.

Finally, he leaped, his paws outstretched. He knocked his mentor over, but she kicked him off, sending him flying into some grass. He got up quickly, but was quickly pinned by Leafstar. He growled and tried to throw her off, but she was much bigger than him. He faked defeat, going limp. The moment she loosened her grip, he jumped up.

"Nice try," Leafstar chuckled, relaxing. "That was pretty good, Sagepaw. You're getting much better in battle training."

Sagepaw dipped his head modestly, blinking in gratitude.

Leafstar purred. "Perhaps a different opponent would prove more of a challenge for you."

As if on cue, Sparrowpelt and Timberpaw entered the clearing. Sparrowpelt flicked his tail in greeting.

"I just finished showing Timberpaw the territory. I was hoping we could join you in whatever you're doing," the brown tom meowed.

Leafstar nodded. "Sure, Sparrowpelt. Perhaps Timberpaw and Sagepaw can try out their moves on each other."

Sparrowpelt nodded in agreement. "Okay, Timberpaw, let's see what you learned from that band of rogues."

Timberpaw's eyes gleamed. "Sure."

Sagepaw hardened his green eyes at the brown tom. "Alright then," he meowed. He bunched his legs underneath him, but before he could spring up, Timberpaw leaped at him, knocking him down. Sagepaw growled and kicked his off with his powerful hind legs, then charged at him, pushing him down and pinning him to the ground. Timberpaw reacted by squirming in his grasp, struggling to get free, but Sagepaw held fast. But it wasn't long until the brown pelted apprentice kicked Sagepaw's stomach and writhed away, retaliating by slashing a sheathed paw at his adversary. Sagepaw growled in frustration and leaped up at Timberpaw, but the larger tom swiped at him again, and in a heartbeat, had the pale gray tom pinned.

Sagepaw blinked. He'd never seen that maneuver before! It was so fast and agile that he'd barely seen it coming. He hadn't even known what had happened! He squirmed, kicking with his legs, but Timberpaw had a firm hold. He went limp, faking defeat. Timberpaw began to loosen his hold, taking a step back. Sagepaw took the opportunity to scramble up his paws, hissing in triumph. Timberpaw blinked in surprise, but he recovered soon, swiping at Sagepaw again.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sagepaw growled, jumping out of the way.

Timberpaw rolled his eyes and said in a low voice, "You're going to lose, just like you did yesterday, you little kit!"

Sagepaw hissed and charged toward Timberpaw, intent on knocking him down. But, quick as a flash of thunder, Timberpaw had him pinned again, grinning down at him in triumph.

"Good job, Timberpaw," Sparrowpelt purred.

Leafstar nodded in agreement. "Nicely done. You too, Sagepaw."

Sagepaw dipped his head respectfully. "Thank you, Leafstar." But he couldn't help give a quick glare to Timberpaw, who was gloating proudly at his victory.

The cream and brown she-cat nodded. "Timberpaw, did you learn those moves from the rogues?"

He shrugged. "Some. But some I developed on my own."

The leader flicked her tail, obviously impressed.

Sagepaw felt a twinge of envy, but he had to admit, Timberpaw _was_ a good fighter.

Sparrowpelt let out a proud purr and meowed, "Shall we head back to camp then?"

Leafstar nodded, glancing once at Sagepaw, then got up to her feet. "Sure, let's go."

Sagepaw sighed and padded behind.

**Yes, I have not been updating in a while. But I had projects, schoolwork, homework (UGHHH!!!!), friends, texting (I know, I know!) and lots more! But I'm working on the next chapter, it's stock full! Now review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Credit goes to Platypuskit for creating the cat, Timberpaw.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Warriors.**_

Chapter 5

Sagepaw dragged his paws across the dirt, letting out another small sigh. _Two defeats in a row! What a _great _SkyClan apprentice am I? _he asked himself scornfully.

He looked up for a moment, meeting concerned amber eyes, then looked away hastily. He peeked up and saw that Leafstar was still staring at him. Her amber eyes were full of concern and question, but she glanced away, flicking her tail. He ducked his head and sighed. Leafstar and Sparrowpelt were leading. Timberpaw padded briskly behind them, and he lagged behind.

When they reached camp, Sagepaw looked around, then padded over to where Mintpaw was, eating beside the apprentices den.

She looked up and twitched an ear in greeting before taking another bite of the squirrel. "Hey, Sagepaw," she meowed.

Sagepaw sat down heavily, letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Mintpaw asked.

"Timberpaw," Sagepaw said in a flat monotone.

Mintpaw rolled her eyes. "What about him? He's not so bad, Sagepaw. I was talking to him earlier, when you were out of camp. He seems like a nice tom."

"A nice tom?" Sagepaw snorted, half in disappointment and half in disbelief. "Mintpaw, how could you say that?"

She narrowed her eyes and flicked her tail irritably.

"You're not the one who was trying to battle train with him earlier!" Sagepaw retorted.

"So? Just because he's a good fighter doesn't mean he's a bad cat!" Mintpaw hissed under her breath, quiet enough so others couldn't hear.

Sagepaw sighed. "What, do you like him now?"

Mintpaw flinched back. "No! I'm just telling you that you can't judge cats before you get to know them!"

Sagepaw glared at his sister, feeling betrayed by his own kin.

"Sagepaw, I'm sorry. Maybe he's not a bad cat after all. Get to know him," Mintpaw suggested before padding past him.

Disappointed that his own sister didn't sympathize, he let out a weary sigh and dropped down to the ground, resting his head on his paws. Blinking sleepily, he glanced around the gorge. Tinystripe and Bouncefur, who were siblings, were sharing tongues together by the warriors den. Leafstar and Sharpclaw were engaged in conversation right outside the leader's cave. He let out a scoff of contempt when he noticed Timberpaw and Rockclaw speaking to each other earnestly. He turned his head away, then sighed and closed his eyes.

***

"I'm going on my first border patrol!" Sagepaw announced proudly, padding into the apprentices den,

Mintpaw's eyes widened, and Timberpaw's ear flicked with interest. None of the apprentices had gone on patrols yet. And here was Sagepaw, the first apprentice of the three!

Mintpaw purred. "Wow. I'm happy for you, Sagepaw. I wish I could go with you," she admitted.

Her brother touched his nose to hers. "You'll be able to go soon." He turned to Timberpaw, his eyes glowing challengingly.

"Great," Timberpaw muttered. But the jealousy in his voice was apparent.

Sagepaw purred smugly. "Leafstar said that Cherrytail and Rockclaw would come with us. I should go soon; we'll be going to check the boundaries of Twolegplace first."

Mintpaw nodded and listened with interest as Timberpaw acted bored and disinteresteed. But every once in a while, the brown furred tom's ears perked, or his eyes flickered to the side.

"Leafstar said we'd meet at the entrance of camp," Sagepaw explained. "I should go soon."

Mintpaw nodded, purring. "Have fun. I wish I could go with you. Tell me all about it when you get back."

Sagepaw flicked his tail in reply and excitedly bounded out of the apprentices den, strolling to where he'd been instructed to meet the patrol.

Leafstar was sitting on her haunches. Beside her were two other cats, Rockclaw and Cherrytail. Rockclaw was pacing impatiently, his long black tail lashing to the side, as Cherrytail and Leafstar exchanged a few words. Sagepaw bounded over eagerly, dipping his head in greeting.

Leafstar got up to her paws and opened her mouth, but before she could get a word in edgewise, Rockclaw gasped, "At last! What took you so long, Sagepaw?!"

The pale gray apprentice glanced at the black tom indignantly, then looked up at Leafstar.

His mentor looked exasperated, but she gave a little shake of her fur and meowed, "Yes, Sagepaw, you were late. But that's alright, let's go." She glanced at the others, then beckoned with her tail and rushed out of the gorge, the two warriors following closely at her heels.

Sagepaw scrambled up to his paws and raced after them, feeling the exhilaration at the prospect that he was on his first border patrol.

"We're going to be checking the border at Twolegplace first," Leafstar announced over her shoulder, slowing her pace a bit.

Cherrytail nodded, and Rockclaw twitched his ears.

Finally, the four cats slowed to a brisk walk, heading toward the grove of trees that bordered Twolegplace.

Leafstar was still in the lead. Rockclaw pulled ahead of Cherrytail, then glanced at his former mentor before letting her get ahead of him. After all, Cherrytail was older and had more seniority within the Clan. Sagepaw followed at the back, quickening his pace to keep up with the other warriors.

They stopped at the border and sniffed the markings, making sure no kittypets or rogues had strayed onto their territory. Then Leafstar showed Sagepaw how to re-mark the borders with his SkyClan scent.

"Let's go check by the riverbank," Cherrytail suggested. "Sometimes, loners and rogues tend to pass by that border."

Leafstar nodded. "Good idea, Cherrytail. Come on." She beckoned with her tail and broke into a sprint.

***

Sagepaw got up from his sunning spot and shook his tussled fur. His belly grumbled with hunger, so he picked his way through the gorge, toward the fresh-kill pile.

It was nearly sunset, the sky was getting darker. Patchfoot had settled down at the entrance of camp to sit guard.

Sagepaw's eyes narrowed when he saw his sister, Mintpaw. She was sharing a thrush with… Timberpaw. A low growl escaped his throat. _Why doesn't anyone see that Timberpaw is just a stupid mousebrain? My own sister doesn't side with me! _

"Hi," he meowed dully as he rummaged through the fresh-kill pile, looking for something appetizing. He chose a starling and sat down across from his sister.

Mintpaw purred. "Hey. How was the border patrol?"

"Oh, it was fine," Sagepaw meowed, shrugging.

"Tell me all about it!" Mintpaw urged. "Come on!"

Sagepaw shook his head. "No thanks, I'm kind of tired. I'm just going to finish eating and go right to sleep."

Mintpaw whispered something to Timberpaw, her face etched with worry.

The brown tomcat nodded, then got up to his paws. He swiped his tongue over Mintpaw's gray ear quickly before padded away from the two cats. Mintpaw purred, then looked back at her brother.

Sagepaw's eyes hardened. "Mintpaw."

"What?" the she-cat grumbled defensively. "He's really nice, Sagepaw. You don't know him."

Sagepaw sighed. _I can't keep arguing with her about this… _"Well, if you think so, then fine. But I still want nothing to do with him."

Mintpaw glanced away, twitching her ears. "Sagepaw…"

He cut her off. "It doesn't matter, Mintpaw. I don't want to talk about it."

The pale gray tabby cat sighed and got up to her paws. "Fine, Sagepaw. You're never going to make any friends with that sort of attitude." She spun around and padded toward where Timberpaw and Rockclaw were.

Timberpaw greeted her with a fond lick to the nose. Rockclaw looked at her with interest. She said something to them, and they all turned to stare at Sagepaw.

His pelt prickled with unease. He met Timberpaw's dark amber eyes, and gazed back challengingly.

Unfazed, Timberpaw stared back, the expression in his eyes calm. Finally, Sagepaw turned his head away and slipped into the apprentices den, his paws feeling heavy.

He'd looked away first. He'd lost to Timberpaw in battle many times. This time, he'd been defeated simply by looking away.

_Mintpaw is right. _

**I know, it kind of seems like Sagepaw's being really stupid and selfish. I don't think I did too well with this chapter, either. And it's really short. I've kind of been having a writer's block, but just for this chapter. I think I'm back on track now.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sagepaw hissed and flailed his legs. "Stop!" he grumbled.

"Get up, lazy mousebrain!" came a hiss, and he was shaken and prodded again.

He blinked wearily, yawning. Timberpaw stood in front of him, his paw outstretched. "What?"

Timberpaw rolled his eyes. "Get up, lazy furball! Leafstar told me to wake you."

Sagepaw shook his pelt free of clumps of moss and got up, yawning. "Fine, fine, keep your fur on," he muttered.

Timberpaw snorted rudely and padded out of the den, his tail twitching. "I'll see you later," he tossed over his shoulder.

The pale gray tomcat rasped his tongue over his coat, then rushed out of the den, looking around for his mentor.

Leafstar was sitting at the entrance of camp, her tail twitching. It was apparent that the she-cat was irritated, somethine she never was. The dappled she-cat was always patient and forgiving. But today, she was obviously the opposite.

"Um, good morning," Sagepaw meowed hastily, rushing over.

Leafstar's eyes narrowed. "Sagepaw, do get up earlier next time! How do you expect to train well if you're always sleeping?"

He lowered his head and licked his chest fur. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Sorry doesn't catch sparrows!" the leader snapped as she beckoned with her tail and led the apprentice out of camp. "We'll hunt today."

Sagepaw nodded and scented the air. _Mouse. _He dropped into a crouch, slinking forward slowly. He slithered behind some brambles and watched as the mouse scurried around the forest floor. He hissed and leapt, catching the brown mouse successfully. He picked up the limp body, then padded back to Leafstar. She'd already managed to catch a thrush.

Leafstar nodded to him and motioned to a small mound of dirt where it was buried. Sagepaw put his mouse beside it and kicked dirt over it quickly.

***

"I think we've caught enough," Leafstar meowed as she returned with a squirrel in her jaws.

Sagepaw nodded in agreement, looking down at the pile of fresh-kill they'd made. He picked up all he could carry and headed toward camp, glancing behind him to see his mentor following, the rest of the fresh-kill in her jaws. _I hope I've impressed her. I caught so much today, she has to be mouse brained not to see that! _

Leafstar blinked at him, and she looked less… snappy.

Sagepaw padded toward the fresh-kill pile and dropped the fresh-kills. He scooted over so his mentor could do the same, then looked up at her expectantly.

"Good job," was all she said about his hunting. And to add to that, her voice sounded weary.

He dipped his head respectfully. "Thank you, Leafstar."

The dappled she-cat nodded and suggested, "Why don't you take something to Echosong?"

"Okay," he said, nodding his head in agreement. He rummaged through the fresh-kill, finally deciding on two plump mice. Carrying them gingerly by the tails, he slowly made his way toward Echosong's den, a small cave.

He peeked inside and called out around the fresh-kill, "Echosong?"

The silver tabby she-cat, who was in a corner sorting through herbs, looked up. "Hi, Sagepaw," she purred, her green eyes twinkling. "How are you?" she asked carefully.

Ever since he'd had that dream, the medicine cat had been treating him differently. But he had no idea why! Shrugging it off, he replied, "Fine, of course. Leafstar and I went hunting, and we just got back. Here's some fresh-kill for you."

He dropped the mice at her paws and took a step back.

The silver tabby's whiskers twitched as she bent over and took a bite. "Thank you, Sagepaw, it's just what I needed." She ate some more, then meowed, "So… your training going well?"

"Yes," Sagepaw answered curtly, not mentioning the foul mood his mentor had been in.

She blinked and nodded, then said, "And… you've been sleeping well?"

"I haven't had any more dreams," Sagepaw said bluntly, his voice on the verge of a growl.

Echosong looked up at him sharply. "You're sure everything is fine? There is nothing you want to speak to me about?"

He shook his head stubbornly. "No, I'm just fine." He turned and began to pad away when she called him back.

"I see how lonely you look sometimes. I've seen you and Mintpaw arguing. I was just wondering if everything was okay."

"Why?" he asked.

She let out a sigh. "Because, I'm the medicine cat. I care about my Clanmates."

Her words rang in his ears as the pale gray tom stepped out of the den, glancing around quickly. His eyes narrowed into slits when he saw his sister, again, sharing fresh-kill with Timberpaw. He fumed with jealousy and anger at the sight of them, pressed up against one another.

Gritting his teeth, he stalked over, trying to keep his fur lying flat.

Mintpaw looked up in alarm. "Oh, Sagepaw, hi." She got up quickly, as if ashamed. "Hey."

"Hi," Sagepaw managed to say, swallowing.

Timberpaw stood up and looked at Sagepaw calmly, though his amber eyes held challenge within them. This time, Sagepaw glared back at him, his eyes cold.

Mintpaw mewed something to the brown tom, causing him to look over at her.

_Ha, I win, _Sagepaw thought, still staring at his rival.

But he felt like he'd lost when Mintpaw gave Timber paw a lick on the cheek.

"I'll see you later," Mintpaw meowed, a hint of worry in her voice. She took one step back, then turned and left.

Sagepaw growled at the other tom. "Leave my sister alone. She doesn't need to be around _filth _like you!"

Timberpaw flinched a little, Sagepaw must've hit a sore spot. Then his nostrils flared. "_Filth? _Did you just call me _filth?_"

Sagepaw lifted his chin defiantly, totally unprepared for what was to come.

He was bowled over by a flurry of brown fur. Hissing and spitting, he clawed up at the bigger tom, his claws unsheathed. He vaguely felt claws digging into his shoulder, but he was immune to it. Fed by his jealousy and fury and frustration, he fought back fiercely.

Suddenly, the weight was lifted off of him. He blinked and looked around.

Sharpclaw had grabbed Timberpaw's scruff. The deputy's fur was bristled with anger. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

Sagepaw slowly got up to his paws, faking injury. Timberpaw was glaring defiantly, but he didn't answer.

By now, Leafstar had made her way toward them. Her amber eyes were blazing in anger, and her fluffed pelt made her look twice her size.

Sagepaw cringed, his ears flattened against his head, readying himself to face his mentor's wrath.

"What is going on here? Two apprentices, from the same Clan, fighting each other?" Leafstar questioned, her sharp gaze raking across Sagepaw then darting over to Timberpaw. She looked up at her deputy demandingly.

Sharpclaw shrugged. "I just saw Timberpaw pinning Sagepaw down, and Sagepaw fought back. I dragged Timberpaw off as soon as I got here."

The leader huffed and turned back to Timberpaw. "Why did you attack him?"

Now, nearly the whole Clan was gathered around them. Timberpaw's mentor, Sparrowpelt, was glaring at the brown tomcat.

Timberpaw merely shrugged, not even opening his mouth.

At this, Leafstar let out an aggravated snort and turned to Sagepaw. "Well?"

The gray tom lowered his head in shame, letting out a sigh.

Leafstar let out a snarl and demanded, "You two, to my den!" Then she beckoned to Sparrowpelt as well. The four cats all squeezed into the leader's den.

***

Sagepaw let out a small sigh as Leafstar finally finished ranting. She dismissed Sparrowpelt and Timberpaw, then turned to her own apprentice.

"Sagepaw, tell me, what happened?"

He shook his head slightly. "It was silly, Leafstar. You'd be ashamed of me hear it."

To his surprise, his mentor did not persist. Instead, she announced, "You'll be punished."

"Right," Sagepaw meowed, lowering his head. He knew he'd be punished, but he hadn't expected it so soon.

Leafstar sighed. "No fresh-kill for the rest of the day. You'll be confined to camp the rest of today and all of tomorrow and the day afterward."

Sagepaw bristled. "But I haven't eaten a thing since last night!"

"You should've thought of that before getting yourself in a fight!" she snapped.

Sagepaw let out a sigh of defeat and mumbled, "Yes, Leafstar." Then he looked up. "What about Timberpaw? He attacked me first."

"His mentor will deal with him," Leafstar said matter-of-factly, sighing as if she didn't want to speak about it.

Sagepaw dipped his head and began to leave, his paws shuffling awkwardly, when Leafstar called after him, "Go see Echosong. You have some wounds on your shoulder."

He glanced down, and sure enough, small droplets of blood seeped through some minor wounds, inflicted by Timberpaw's claws. He let out a growl and made way toward Echosong's den, once again.

He let out a smug purr when he saw Timberpaw, already there. He had a deep scratch across his muzzle and some tufts of fur missing.

Echosong looked up and hissed. "You both need to stop acting like kits. I shouldn't have to waste my herbs on two apprentices," she scolded sternly as she looked over at Sagepaw's wounds. "Timberpaw, you can leave now." Then she began plastering cobwebs onto Sagepaw's shoulder.

He winced at how rough she was as she applied herbs and cobwebs to the wounds, gritting his teeth at the stinging sensation. When she was finally done, she let out a sigh and took a step back from the apprentice.

"Um, thank you," he muttered, shifting his paws awkwardly.

Echosong gave him a curt nod. "Stay out of trouble, Sagepaw," she said, waving her tail in dismissal.

He dipped his head and padded out of the den, shifting his shoulder a bit. Gazing across the gorge, he saw his sister speaking to Timberpaw. But he let out a sigh when she turned away from him and began padding toward her brother.

"Are you okay?" Mintpaw asked, giving her brother a lick on the nose.

Sagepaw shook her off. "I'm fine," he replied stiffly. "I just need some rest."

His sister nuzzled him gently. "Well, come on, then." She motioned with her tail for him to follow, then made toward the apprentices den.

Sagepaw shook his fur, then trotted after her, collapsing on his nest a few moments afterward. His sister curled up beside him, sighing.

Sagepaw was almost asleep when Timberpaw stalked into the den. The brown pelted apprentice glared at the two siblings, then quietly took his spot in his own nest and closed his eyes. Mintpaw glanced over at him a few times before turning her head away.

* * *

**Yes I know I took forever to update, sorry, a lot has been going on. What did you think of the chapter?**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sagepaw sat down at the fresh-kill pile, glancing down at the thrush he'd chosen. Not having eaten since the day before, he took a hasty bite and gulped it down, barely chewing.

He'd taken a few more bites when Tinystripe came to sit down beside him. The small white she-cat's green eyes were twinkling in amusement.

"Hungry much?" she purred.

Sagepaw glanced up at her, then choked down the piece of thrush in his mouth before nodding and replying, "I haven't eaten since yesterday, just after the hunting patrol. I'm starved!"

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Toms!"

"Hey," Sagepaw growled playfully, his ear flicking. "I heard that!" He took some more bites of thrush and chewed quickly before swallowing.

Tinystripe shrugged. "Well, I have two brothers."

"Where are Bouncefur and Rockclaw anyway?" Sagepaw asked, looking up from his fresh-kill and glancing around camp.

"I don't know," she replied. "I know that Bouncefur went on a patrol earlier, but I'm not sure where Rockclaw has gotten to. Maybe he's with Timberpaw."

Sagepaw grunted. "They've been close friends lately," he remarked sourly.

Tinystripe sighed. "Hey, Sagepaw, don't be bitter," she mewed. "I know that you and those two don't get along. But so what?"

He narrowed his eyes and stared at the half-eaten thrush, reluctant to answer. "I don't know," he mumbled. "They're just…" He sighed and trailed off, shrugging.

"You see? You can't name why you don't like them, you just don't," Tinystripe meowed.

"I know," Sagepaw admitted. "But you just get these feelings—"

Tinystripe cut him off. "Exactly. But if you don't like a certain cat, don't mind them. Ignore them, then. But don't just hold in those feelings to yourself and brood on them, Sagepaw. Ask yourself, _Who's the better cat_?"

The gray apprentice kept staring down. Tinystripe huffed and meowed more gently:

"Maybe you can try to be friends with them. I know that you have Bouncefur, but you don't have many friends."

Sagepaw felt himself tremble at her words, not of fear, not of anger, but just… of _emotion_. It built up inside of him, making his chest feel like it'd burst. He looked up at Tinystripe for a moment and noted vaguely that she looked blurry.

Gulping, he muttered, "I'll try."

What she did next surprised him.

"Good," she meowed, then touched her nose to his ear affectionately before getting up and loping away.

He blinked in confusion, watching her slender form pad away. Then he glanced back down at his half-eaten thrush and took another bite. Deciding that he wasn't hungry, he nudged it aside with his paw. Glancing at it, though, he realized that he shouldn't waste food and took some more hasty bites from it.

***

As Sagepaw padded out of the apprentices after a well-earned rest, he told himself, _Tinystripe is right. I should try to follow her advice. _

He looked around camp and saw Timberpaw sitting nearby. No surprise, Rockclaw and Mintpaw were seated with him. He wanted to snort with contempt, but he willed Tinystripe's words to echo in his head. Letting out a breath of air, he strode toward the three cats. _Remember what Tinystripe told me, _he told himself. _I need to make more friends. Besides, it'd be better to have two more friends than two more enemies, right? _

"Hi, Rockclaw," he meowed, dipping his head respectfully. "Hello, Timberpaw. Hey, Mintpaw."

Rockclaw looked up in surprise and snorted at him.

"Hi, Sagepaw," Mintpaw purred, obviously glad that her brother had joined them.

Sagepaw nodded and looked over at Timberpaw. He was regarding him carefully, with a strange look in his amber eyes that made him shiver. Finally, he gave the gray apprentice a friendly nod. There was no challenge or scorn in his eyes.

Rockclaw's fur bristled, and he looked from Timberpaw to Sagepaw, then gave Timberpaw a hard look. Unfazed, the latter only flicked an ear and looked back up at him indignantly. Rockclaw and Timberpaw stared at each other challengingly until Mintpaw let out a hasty mew. Both toms immediately turned their attention to her, just like that.

Sagepaw had to stifle a purr. His sister had control over both the toms! They must have liked her a lot.

"Well, anyone hungry?" Timberpaw meowed. He turned to the fresh-kill pile and picked a plump vole. He then offered it to Mintpaw. "Want to share?"

The silver-gray she-cat nodded. "Sure." She settled down beside the brown tabby tom, her tail twitching.

Rockclaw shook his head and growled, "I'm not hungry." He mewed a quiet bye to Mintpaw, then gave Sagepaw a glare before stalking away angrily.

Sagepaw stared back coldly, then glanced down at his sister. She was happily sharing the fresh-kill with that tom, purring to him in a low voice and brushing his pelt with her tail. _Remember Tinystripe's words, _he told himself. "Have a good meal," he said before turning away.

As he padded toward the apprentices, he noted that Timberpaw was gaining more popularity within the Clan. He had more friends. The warriors didn't outwardly oppose him like they'd used to.

He was disturbed from his thoughts when he heard his name being called. Looking around, he realized that his mentor was waiting for him at the entrance of camp.

He nodded and quickly bounded over. "Leafstar," he mewed.

The dappled she-cat flicked her tail. "We're going on a hunting patrol with Patchfoot," she informed him. "He should be here in a minute."

"Yes, Leafstar," he answered, sitting down beside his mentor.

As she'd said, a few minutes later, the black and white patched tom strode over to them. He dipped his head, mewing, "Leafstar," then purred at Sagepaw. "Hey, Sagepaw."

"Hello, Patchfoot," the gray apprentice replied, flicking his tail in greeting.

***

"You did so well today," Leafstar commended as the three padded back into camp. "I'm so proud of you, Sagepaw."

The gray apprentice purred and dipped his head gratefully. "Thank you, Leafstar."

Even Patchfoot was impressed. "You're a fine hunter, Sagepaw. Good job."

Flattered by the praise, Sagepaw flicked his ears and purred in reply.

Leafstar nodded. "Tomorrow we can work on your battle skills. Be ready." With that, she trotted toward her den.

Sagepaw nodded, then turned to look around camp. He could see Timberpaw sitting in the middle of camp, looking around. The brown tom was staring straight at Leafstar, who was making her way to her den. He had a haunting, menacing look in his eyes, one that sent a chill down Sagepaw's spine. He peered more closely at him.

Timberpaw's amber eyes were narrowed and dark, and his mouth was in the form of a scowl. He was staring at Leafstar with a… disgusted and hungry look. Then he turned away and began observing some other cats.

_Why did that cat come here anyway? I thought he was in a band of rogues. Why'd he leave them? _As he thought about him, he padded toward the fresh-kill pile and chose a small mouse to eat. He settled down near the apprentices den, his eyes still fixed on Timberpaw. _Did he do something that caused him to be kicked out? _

As he mused over his thoughts, the brown apprentice turned to face him, his amber eyes eerily calm. Sagepaw nearly gasped at the abruptness of his action and the strange intensity in his eyes.

Their eyes met for a split second, and neither looked away.

* * *

**Yes, it's been SO LONG since I updated this chapter. But I was busy getting to work on the Right Path 3, and school's just been a jumble... **


End file.
